


Stay With Me

by fabuloustrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, College AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Relationship, trapped in a snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash/pseuds/fabuloustrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki was tired of the games. He was tired of playing. If this was to continue, it had to stop. Tsukki wanted a normal relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to arotsukki on Tumblr <3 Please don't hesitate to message me if you want me to gift you this.

In retrospective, the snowstorm had truly been a blessing rather an inconvenience.

Tsukishima didn't mind having to ask Kuroo for a ride, since Aki's car had broken down. There was something he had to ask him. 

Tsukki was tired of the games. He was tired of playing. If this was to continue, it had to stop. Tsukki wanted a normal relationship, not a “sometimes we fuck each other, sometimes we cry in each others arms” relationship.

It would be fine though, Kuroo did actually like him; surely he felt the same way.

Right?

“Fuck”, Kuroo said as the car stopped. 

“What happened?” Tsukki disinterestedly muttered, looking up from his phone.  He was so focused he hadn’t even noticed the car stopping.

“What do you think? We’re trapped in this goddamn snowstorm!”

Tsukki finally looked out the window in front of him and realized he couldn’t see anything. He could barely make out the hood of the car.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. First I’m forced to ask you for a ride, and now this?”

“Hey now, be grateful I decided to help you out”, Kuroo taunted with a smug expression on his face. “I could’ve just left you at home”.

“You wouldn’t have, and you know it”

“Yeah, you’re right”, Kuroo said, chuckling.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kuroo sank into the drivers seat, propping his legs on the dashboard. He put his arms behind his head, closed his eyes, and sighed.

“So?”, Tsukishima asked the older boy.

"So what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask someone to come get us?”

“I figured you'd do it. I mean you're the responsible Tsukishima Kei, aren't you?”

“You really annoy me, you know?”

“You bet I do,” Kuroo said teasingly, a smirk on his face.

Tsukki failed to stifle his laughter. While his neighbor was annoying and pretty silly at times, he just couldn't help liking him, even if it didn't seem like it. Kuroo knew, he wouldn't give Tsukki those heart-wrenching smirks if he didn't. 

The blond boy sank into the seat and propped his legs on the dashboard, practically mirroring Kuroo.  He opened his phone ad scrolled through his contacts. His parents would definitely still be at work... Tsukki figured that, even if he still didn't have a car, Aki was his best shot. He could call one of his friends to come help them out.

Tsukishima dialed the number and... Nothing happened.

“There's no signal,” Tsukki announced.

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“Well, even if I did mange to reach someone, there's no way there'll be able to come get us in this weather.”

“I guess you're right,” Kuroo mumbled. “So we just it here and wait?”

“Do you have a better idea?” 

“Well, actually—”

“Is this idea going to help us get out of here?”

Kuroo gave. Him yet another smirk.

Sighing, Tsukki said, “I'm gonna go lie on the backseat for a bit, alright?”

“... Sure”

Tsukki squeezed his way to the backseat— and had Kuroo practically jump on top of him the second his head hit the seat.

Tsukishima felt warm lips against pressing against his own. The rough, slightly-chapped lips he knew so well. Their sweet kisses gradually evolved into sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. And of course it didn't take Kuroo very long to start kissing Tsukki everywhere else after that. 

“H-hey I've go practice tomorrow you know? I can't wear a scarf while practicing, so try not to leave marks.”

“Oh, but you'll find a way to hide them, right? You're a clever guy.”

“Bastar— Ah!”

“Lost your cool yet? Oh my Tsukishima-kun, you're pulling such a lewd face...”

All Tsukki could do was gasp and moan in pleasure while the older guy kept licking and kissing his bare chest. Moving down, down, down.

Then, right before Kuroo finished unbuttoning his pants, Tsukki's head cleared, and he managed enough willpower to ask what he had been meaning to ask Kuroo since that morning.

“What are you doing on Christmas?”

“What?” Kuroo snapped, clearly confused. “Couldn't you have asked this later? You totally killed the mood.”

“You would have avoided me. Now answer the question.”

“Um, well... I don't think I have any plans...” The older boy said inwardly, sitting up.

“Great. You're coming over that day.”

“Wait, what? Isn't Akiteru going to bring his girlfriend that day?

“Yup. Actually, Aki was the one who suggested I bring my ‘significant other’. If anything he seems rather eager to meet you. I hope he isn't too bummed out by the fact he's already met you. Aki said it'd be great if we all got to know each other. And before you ask how he knows I have someone, he said he's noticed how I often don't come home at night. Aki wasn't really buying the whole ‘I spent the night at the library studying’ thing. He knows I don't have any big projects coming up.”

“But, wait... We're not together, are we?”

Tsukki faltered. “I... Don't really know... But we could be, right?”

“Umm...” Kuroo mumbled something inaudible while looking at his lap.

Tsukki felt like he could break any second. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle whatever Kuroo said next, so he ended up saying the first thing that came to his mind.

“What did you say? Do you not like me? Do you... Hate me?” The last word was barely a whisper.

“Huh? No! Nothing like that. Do you really think I would have kissed you jus now if I hated you? I was just thinking... Won't your brother be mad when he realizes I've been with you behind his back for three years?”

Tsukki smiled with relief, then considered the question. “Well... We haven't be exactly hiding it on purpose... It just kind of happened, right?”

The black-haired boy gave a small smile, “Yeah, and I'm glad it did.” 

Kuroo had never seen Tsukki smile so brightly. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. Tsukishima's lips were like velvet on his own. Leaning against the window, Kuroo pulled Tsukki between his legs ad embrace him from behind, taking him in, nuzzling his head against Tsukki's nape. Tsukki leaked into Kuroo, memorizing the feel of hi touch against his skin. It was a moment so intimate no affectionate, which could only be interrupted by Tsukki's phone ringing.

Unwillingly, Tsukki clambered out of Kuroo's grasp and answered his phone.

“Are you ok?!” Screamed a voice for the phone.

“Oh, hi Aki.” Tsukki turned to Kuroo. “I guess the signal is back.”

“Really? That's all you have to say? I called you  ten times, Tsukki!”

“Calm down, Aki. It's not my fault, the snowstorm blocked out the signal.”

After much bickering between the two brothers, Tsukishima finally hung up and announced, “Aki says you better come on Christmas, or he'll beat you up.”

**  
  
  
  
**

“Is it just me, or do those two look a bit... Strange?” Kenma asked.

“Maybe it's because they've been on the verge of making out the whole night.”

“No, I'm used to that. I guess I just never really saw Kuroo being in a proper relationship.”

“Yeah, I guess it is weird seeing Tsukki being so comfortable with someone publicly.”

Kenma sighed.

“Please remind me why we're here.”

“Oh, come on. It's their first date! They need support from their best friends!”

“Yamaguchi, I don't know about you, but I don't exactly recall them asking us to follow them.” Kenma stated, an eyebrow raised.

“Maybe. But we were both worried.”

“... Yeah.”

Science fell between he two boys.

“I'm actually pretty glad Tsukki found someone who made him to happy.”

“I'm glad Kuroo found someone too.”

“It took them  way too long to get together though!”

Both boys laughed, feeling silly for worrying so much, but also relieved at their best friends' happiness. 

“They're going to be alright.” Both said at the same time, looking the couple in front of them.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
